Deception
by Vamp-boi-94
Summary: Story of romance, brotherhood, betrayal, and death.


**Deception**

"**Aero, lets go. We're going to be late," Liam said. He grabbed Aero's shoulder and pulled him away from his desk.**

"**Wait," Aero told as he pulled away. He picked up his pencil and put the final touches to his blueprints, and got up.**

"**Aero, why do you draw these? There never going to happen," Liam told Aero as he picked up the drawing. "What is this anyway?" he asked. Aero snatched the drawing away from Liam's hands.**

"**It's a bio-suit, and who are you telling me these won't happen," Aero joked. He set the blueprint down, and opened his window. "So where we going again?" Aero asked jokingly.**

"**Aero you joker," Liam laughed as he jumped out the window. Aero followed, and the two landed in the street. A car was driving through, and skidded to a stop in front of Liam and Aero. **

"**What took you so long?" Aero asked as he leaned on the hood. A head popped out of the drivers side window.**

"**Shut-up Aero, now you two get in," Leon said. Aero ran to the passenger door, and jumped in, and Liam jumped in the back driver side. The back wheels skidded before the car zoomed off the street, and onto another. **

**The car stopped in front of a warehouse on the outskirts of town, and everyone got out. The trio walked into the warehouse, and sat at the table in the center.**

"**Nice of you to join us. Your late," John told. Liam gave Aero an evil look, and Aero smiled. "Back to our what we were talking about. The wolves are losing morale, but are some how getting stronger," John told. **

"**Ah, what's it matter? We're all as strong if not stronger then most of them," Leon said. "I don't understand why we don't just take them out with one huge assault," Leon added.**

"**Because Leon, we don't have as many men as we did to start with. We lose men too," John told. He pointed his finger around the table. "Do you remember when this table was filled with people? Now we have five kids, and me," John added. Aero stood up, and pounded the table.**

"**KIDS?!" Aero yelled. "All of us here do not need you, we can survive on our own!!" Aero screamed. John stood up, and walked to Aero's side.**

"**What's keeping you here?" John whispered in Aero's ear. Aero flipped the table, and walked outside. He jumped in Leon's car, and looked into the horizon. He could see faint movements along the ground, and when he looked closer, he saw hundreds of wolves running towards the warehouse. Aero jumped out of the car and ran into the warehouse.**

"**Their coming," he said. Everyone stood up from the table, and ran outside. **

"**Leon and Aero, take the front lines. Liam you stay here with me. Rose and Kaely, get your weapons ready," John commanded. Everyone fell into position, Rose and Kaely pulled out their bows, and arrows. Aero and Leon ran couple hundred feet ahead of everybody. **

**The wolves stopped a block away, and one stood up in the middle. It morphed into its human form, and rose his hand. When he did the first three rows of wolves stood up.**

"**Attack!!!" the man said. The first rows of wolves charged for the warehouse, and Rose and Kaely fired at them. Some were hit, but most dodged the arrows. Aero and Leon stood back-to-back, and awaited the wolves first strike. When one wolf lunged for them, Aero thrusted his hand forward, and blasted the wolf back when he connected. **

**Leon and Aero attacked simultaneously, not letting any wolves pass. All of the wolves laid in front of Leon and Aero, and the two stood back-to-back again. Waiting for the next wave.**

**The man in the center stepped back behind another three rows, and sent them to attack. As the wolves came Rose put an arrow to her bow, and an aura surrounded it. She let the Aero go, and when it hit the ground a huge explosion happened. When the smoke cleared from it, all of the wolves laid on the ground.**

"**Attack all my minions!!!" the man yelled. All of the wolves past by him, but he blocked one from passing. "You stay," he told it. **

"**Yes my lord," it said bowing. Rose fired multiple arrows like her last one at once, and stopped the first few rows of wolves, but the others pushed through the smoke. Aero saw the huge mass of wolves drawing closer, and punched into the ground with such force, he sent a wave of rocks at the wolves.**

"**Good job Aero," John yelled. The wolves were smacked by the crushing wave, and fell back. When they got up, they charged again. Now Leon kicked into the ground, and a slice of fire ran across the ground to the wolves. Leon stretched his hands apart, and the slice of fire expanded into a wall.**

**All the wolves were hit by the fire, and their bodies burnt as they fell to the ground. Aero looked at Leon, and saw him smiling. **

"**Rose, stop the fire," John commanded. Rose nodded and slowly pushed her hands forward. A slight blow of wind passed by Leon and Aero, and all the wolves were blasted by a huge gust, and their fires extinguished.**

"**John, we'll never win this war like that," Leon yelled back. John jumped down to Leon.**

"**Win? I don't want to win a war. I want to get peace between wolves and vampires. Got that," John explained. Leon looked away in disgust, and nodded. **

"**JOHN!!!!" the man yelled. John looked up, and saw the man running towards them.**

"**Don't try it Shawn," John told. He looked at Aero, and Aero forced his hand into the ground. Shackles of rock bolted out of the ground and grabbed Shawn's arms and legs. **

"**NOAH!!!GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!," Shawn screamed. The other person across the block ran to Shawn's side and broke the shackles. He grabbed Shawn, and began running away. **

**Leon, Aero and John walked back to the warehouse, and had everyone get back inside.**

"**Now you guys know that's not the last of them," John told. "They're going to come back again, and be much stronger. But for now, lets get those bodies outside gone," he added. Leon and Aero walked outside, and looked to the empty battlefield.**

"**Um, John. Their gone," Aero said. John peeped his head out the door and noticed all the wolves were gone. **

"**Leon, take Aero home, and you guys get some sleep, I'll cover everyone else," John said. Leon nodded, and he and Aero walked to his car. They hopped in and drove home. When they got home Aero ran to his room, and shut the door behind him, and Leon dragged his way into the house.**

"**Aero, don't make to much noise. I'm going to sleep," Leon yelled. **

"**Alright," Aero yelled from his room. He pulled out another set of blueprints from his desk, and slowly walked out to the back yard, and into the shop. He set the blueprints on a wooden board, and grabbed the tools he needed. **

**He grabbed a sheet of metal, and pounded it to the shape he needed. Then he grabbed a screwdriver, and screwed it together with another piece of metal. For hours he worked on his creation, and when the sun set, Leon awoke. **

**Leon walked up to Aero's room, saw he wasn't there, and went to the shop. Aero heard a rustle of leaves, and hid his creation. **

"**What are you doing now?" Leon asked as he walked in. Aero turned around, and hid his blueprints.**

"**Oh, nothing brother," Aero answered. He walked out of the shop as quickly as he could, and Leon followed him. When the two reentered the house, their phone rang, and Aero picked it up.**

"**Hello," he said into the phone. For a few minutes he was silent, then he hung up the phone.**

"**Who was it?" Leon asked. Aero looked up with a concerned look.**

"**It was Rose, she wants me to head over to her house. I'll be back home later," Aero told. He walked to the door, and grabbed his jacket out of the closet, and opened the door. **

"**Aero," Leon said, "be careful." He threw Aero his car keys, and Aero smiled. **

"**Thanks bro," Aero said as he walked out the door. He walked to the car and opened the door. He sat down in the seat, running his hands along the steering wheel. He turned on the car, and backed out of the driveway. He slowly tapped the gas, as he drove out of Leon's sight.**

**When Leon saw Aero no more, he walked back to the shop, and looked at the blueprints Aero left on the board. Leon studied them carefully, then walked inside, and up to Aero's room. He ransacked Aero's desk, and found all of Aero's blueprints. He searched through them, and took two. He neatly put the rest back, and walked outside.**

**He walked to the backside of the shop, and shoved in a piece of wood on the back wall. The wooden board slid to the side, and Leon jumped down in the empty space inside of it. When he hit the bottom, he laid out the blueprints, and got to work on the ideas.**

*******

**Aero pulled into Rose's driveway, parking next to Rose's car. He walked to her door, and before he knocked on it, the door swung open. He looked inside, and saw Rose sitting in a chair in front of a chess board.**

"**You've got to teach me how you do that," Aero said smiling. He walked to the empty seat across from, sat down, and picked up the mug on the table next to it. "So, why did you call me over?" Aero asked. Before Rose said anything, a pawn on the chess board moved forward.**

"**To talk," Rose answered. Aero followed by moving a pawn up to spaces. Rose moved her bishop out, and to the edge. Aero moved one knight out, and awaited Rose's next move.**

"**What we need to talk about?" Aero asked. Rose moved her bishop closer to Aero's side, and stopped it two lines before the pawns. Aero moved his knight right next to Rose's bishop, and the two exchanged battle moves while conversating.**

"**Your blueprints," Rose told. Aero looked up in shock, and dropped his knight.**

"**How do you know?" Aero questioned. Rose smiled as she sipped from her mug. Aero moved his knight in, and took out a pawn.**

"**I can read your mind dummy," Rose told. She moved her bishop back, and took out Aero's knight. The two were left with nothing but a king, a queen, a knight and bishop, and both rooks. "John wants you to get to work on the bio-suit," Rose added.**

"**With what? I don't have the tools for it," Aero told. He moved forward his rook, and took out Rose's. Rose retaliated with her queen and took Aero's rook. **

"**John has a lab for you, that only we know the location to," Rose said. Aero moved his knight forward, and Rose did the same.**

"**Where is it?" Aero asked. He moved his queen halfway out. Rose moved out her second bishop, and Aero moved his knight again.**

"**You'll get the answer if you beat me," Rose said. Aero smiled, and looked at the chessboard. **

"**Four moves," Aero said. Rose laughed, then nodded. Aero moved his queen to the far left, and his next turn, his bishop to the right. He took his rook to the center of the board. "Check mate," Aero said smiling. **

**Rose looked at the board astonished at what Aero had done. She set the chess board back up to how it was, then had Aero walk with her.**

"**Brother, the lab is only meant for you and I," Rose told. "No one else but John will be allowed into it, or everything will be destroyed," she added. Aero nodded as the two walked into Rose's backyard. John walked out from behind Rose's shop. **

"**Follow me," John commanded. Aero and Rose bowed before John, and followed him to the front of the house. He walked them to his truck. "Get in the bed," he told. Aero jumped up into the bed, and helped Rose up. **

**John hopped in the drivers seat, and put the gas petal to the floor. The truck jolted out from in front of Rose's house, and into the city within seconds. In minutes they were outside of the city, and along a mountain side. John pushed down on the brake, and as the car stopped, Aero and Rose flew into the rear window.**

"**You guys ok?" John asked. Aero looked up and nodded. "Okay. Now Aero, opening the door relies on you right now," John told. Aero jumped out of the car, and looked at the mountain side.**

"**What door?" Aero asked. John walked to Aero's side and put his hand on Aero's shoulder. **

"**Clothes your eyes, and look at the wall of earth, you will then see the door," John explained. Aero looked at John, and John could see he was confused. John only smiled, and stepped away. Aero dissected what John said in his head. When he knew what John meant, he slowly closed his eyes, and shifted his feet across the ground.**

**In the mountain ridge, he could see an opening. He walked to the mountain side, and put his hands to where he saw the opening. He applied force, and a door opened in the mountain side.**

"**Let's go," John said. John walked into the mountain, and Rose followed. Aero stood outside for a few minutes admiring how much work they had done for him, then made his way in. When he reached Rose, John was already speaking, but Aero heard none of his words. **

**Aero looked around the inside, and saw wondrous things. A whole area dedicated to just making blueprints, then a whole other area for creating the ideas. The last thing Aero noticed was a wall for hanging them up, and then a tube for the suit. But there was more then one tube.**

"**Uh, John why are there five tubes?" Aero asked. John looked at him and smiled. **

"**Because, I want you to make enough for the whole group," John told. Aero smiled, then looked to John.**

"**It will take me awhile, but I think I can do it," Aero told. **

"**Oh, your not alone in this. Rose is helping you," John added. Rose turned to John, and stared at him.**

"**I'm what?" Rose asked. **

"**Your going to help him," John said. Rose chuckled, and put her hands to her side. **

"**What do I have to do," Rose questioned.**

"**Pretty much just give him the tools he needs, and stay out of his way when he works," John told. Aero quietly laughed to himself, but Rose heard him. She walked to him, and put her hands on his face.**

"**Boss me to much, and I'm going to kill you," Rose said. She slapped his cheeks, and walked out of the lab. Aero looked to John, ad John looked back.**

"**Women," they said simultaneously. Aero followed John out of the lab, and hopped into the back of his truck when he got outside. John looked at Aero, and laughed.**

"**Get in the truck, not on the bed of it," John chuckled. Aero smiled, and jumped into the truck. John hopped in the driver seat, and saw Rose pouting in the back seat. John looked to Aero before he turned the truck on, so Aero hopped into the back of the truck, and sat next to Rose. **

"**Hey, what's wrong?" Aero asked. He put his hand on Rose's shoulder, turning her to face him.**

"**Don't worry about it," Rose answered as she pulled herself out of his grasp. She put her face to the side of the car, and Aero tried repeatedly to make her face him. When she finally faced him, Aero could see the tears running down her face.**

"**Whoa, what's wrong sis?" Aero asked. Rose dug her face into Aero's chest, and said not a word the whole ride home. Aero rubbed her back as he patted and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.**

"**Ok you two time to hop out, its your stop," John told. Aero hopped out his side, quickly ran to Rose's side, and helped her out of the car. Rose fell into Aero's hands as she slid out of the car. Aero held her up as she walked to her front door.**

**When they got inside, Aero looked back, and signaled John it was okay to leave. John drove off as Aero shut the door and sat next to Rose. Rose wiped her face of tears and turned to Aero, and hugged him.**

"**Thanks brother," she said to him. "You need to get back home, Leon is worried about you," Rose told. Aero chuckled as he grabbed Rose's shoulder.**

"**You going to be ok sis?" Aero asked. Rose nodded, and Aero began walking to the door. "Night Rose, go get some sleep," Aero said. Rose hugged Aero, then ran upstairs to her room. Aero slowly shut the door behind him, and walked to the car, hopped in, and drove off.**

*******

**Leon exited his lab at the bottom of the shop behind his and Aero's house. He walked into the house, and picked up the phone. He dialed the number to Liam's cell, and put the phone to his hear.**

"**What's up Leon?" Liam asked as he answered the phone.**

"**I need you to get over here as fast as you can," Leon answered. He hung up the phone, pulled a snack out of the fridge, and began eating at the counter. **

**Minutes later, Liam arrived at the and barged in. Leon smiled when he saw Liam, sweating like a pig. Leon put his food away, then walked to Liam's side. **

"**Walk with me brother," Leon commanded as he wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulder. He walked Liam up to his room, stopping him at the door. Leon walked to his dresser, pulled it out, and picked up a piece of paper from behind it. **

"**You are the only one I can trust with this," Leon told. He unraveled the piece of paper, showing it to Liam. Liam's eyes searched along the page, and got wider with every line he read, and every diagram he saw.**

"**This is absurd!!" Liam exclaimed. He grabbed the paper, about to rip it, but was stopped by Leon's hand to his shoulder. **

"**Me and you are the only two who get what is going on," Leon told. He slipped the paper out of Liam's hands, and rolled it back up. He put it behind his dresser, pushed it back in, and walked back to Liam's side. **

"**But Leon, doing that would be death to both of us, and you know that," Liam replied. Leon smiled as he pointed to Aero's room.**

"**Not with his help," Leon said in a maniacal tone. Liam's face went in shock, then blank. **

"**Aero would never do such a thing," Liam told. Leon began laughing as he walked to Aero's desk. He pulled out his blueprints, and showed them to Liam.**

"**This is how he'll help us," Leon told. Liam stared at the blueprints then began smiling.**

"**I'm in," Liam said. Leon put the blueprints back, then walked Liam to the door. When they got to the door, Aero barged in. Aero looked at Liam and Leon in confusion.**

_**Crap!!!!!**_** Leon thought to himself. Aero smiled as he walked towards them. **

"**Hello brothers, pleasant to see you here Liam," Aero told. Liam bowed to Aero as he walked out the door.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow Aero, member movies at six," Liam said. He ran down the street, and disappeared in the blackness. **

"**What was he here for?" Aero asked. Leon put his hand to Aero's shoulder ad pulled him inside.**

"**He came over to talk with me," Leon answered. Aero looked up to Leon in curiosity.**

"**About what may I ask?" Aero questioned.**

"**The future my brother," Leon replied. He pushed Aero to the stairs, and stopped. "Go get some sleep brother," Leon told. Aero bowed to Leon, then ran to his room, closing the door behind him. Leon grunted and rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen.**

"**Damn kid," he said under his breath. He pulled his food out from the fridge and began eating. **

*******


End file.
